Business as usual
by Hordepally
Summary: What happens when your gambling addicted husband skips town and leaves you and your young son to face the wrath of Gotham's loan sharks? Nothing good, obviously. Especially when a badly scarred psychotic hitman shows COMPLETE. Pre-Joker
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alrighty, this story will probably only be a couple of chapters. It's pre-Joker and is my interpretation of some of the things Jack did before he became the Joker. This is the exact same Jack/Joker from my "No Stranger" and "Unknown Origin" stories, just after he left Samantha. It's something I've been toying around with for a while, I always wondered what kind of horrific things he got into before he donned the suit and make-up.

**Business as usual**

"Richard, wait up," Deborah called out. "What have I told you about running out of my sight?"

Her son stopped, albeit reluctantly. "Sorry mom."

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, struggling to dig her apartment keys out of her purse while holding three bags of groceries. "Here, grab one of these bags."

Richard took one, almost dropping it as soon as she handed it over. Deborah sighed and held her tongue. He was only a child, his father had left them a month ago. Just left one day and never came back. In a way it hadn't surprised her, Aaron had been a terrible husband, a gambling addict and all-around piece of shit. But it had still hurt her. He'd abandoned his own _son_. How could someone do that? She could only hope it wouldn't leave a lasting scar on him.

The key dropped from her fingers, landing on the concrete porch with a musical _cling!_

"Ah shit," she swore.

"Got it Mom." Richard handed it to her, looking exasperated.

"Thanks." She grinned at him and he grinned back. There was still sadness in his eyes, but she thought it had lessened in the past week or so.

_He'll be fine. Kids are resilient. Isn't that what they always say? God, I hope it's true._

Deborah unlocked the door and pushed it open with her hip. She always felt a sense of comfort when entering her home, that feeling of another day over with and now she could relax.

But now......

Something wasn't right, as soon as she stepped into the kitchen she knew it. The light above the sink burned, just as she'd left it this morning. The rooms beyond were gloomy, as they always were when she came home in the evenings.

But there was something _wrong_. The air in the house was wrong, oppressive, tinted with an odor of gasoline and smoke.

"Hey," Richard complained from behind her. "I'm about to drop this bag if you don't move."

The door slammed shut behind them and she jumped. Richard sensed her tension immediately.

"Mom? Mom what's........"

"Shh," she hissed. "Just be quiet and stay behind me. You be ready to go out the door when I say, okay? Be ready to..........."

The words died in her mouth when the figure stepped into view. He had been waiting for them in the darkness of the living room, she could see that now.

"Hello there." He moved closer to them and Deborah fought back a scream of terror.

_Don't scare Richard. Don't do it. Don't._

The man was dressed in ill-fitting dark slacks and button-up shirt. He was tall and slender, almost elegant. And his face........

His mouth was horribly scarred, gashes ran from the corners of his mouth to halfway through his cheeks, giving him the impression of a hideous smile. The wounds were healed but still fairly new.

Richard gasped, the sound breaking her trance. She moved to block the child from view and drew herself up.

"Get the hell out of here. NOW." She was impressed by the ferocity in her voice, ferocity she definitely did not feel.

The man uttered a short laugh. "Now that's not a very nice welcome. Hey, could I ask you a big favor? Don't move, don't let the kid move. If you do......well something, uh, unpleasant could happen. Got it?"

"I suggest you leave before I call the police."

He cocked his head and those mangled lips twisted into a grin. "Um, did you not hear what I just said? Hm?"

She didn't answer him, instead staring at him in horrified desperation. Her mind raced, trying to find a way out of this.

_I don't see a gun. No weapons. But he's dangerous, that much I can tell. Just see what he wants and keep him away from Richard._

"Oh come on," his tone was mild, almost shy. "Talk to me."

"What do you want?" She managed to say.

"Well, that's a good question _Deborah_. I'm here for your husband," he narrowed his eyes and leaned towards her. "Know where I might find him? 'Cause if you do I'll let you and the kid go on about your way. But if you don't......" His tongue darted out, slithering over the scars on his lower lip. "Well, then we might have a _tiny_ problem."

His eyes were utterly blank, like a doll's. Deborah looked into them and knew this wouldn't end well. She had no idea where Aaron was at, and she instinctively knew if she lied to this man he would see it.

No, this wouldn't end well at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm....I'm not sure," Deborah said. "He left and......."

"Mom," Richard whispered urgently. "Mom, make him _leave_."

"Shut up Richard." She hissed between clenched teeth, never taking her eyes off the strange man.

The man seemed amused by this exchange. His eyes widened slightly and his grin widened, exposing yellowed teeth.

"Looks like your boy doesn't like me very much. That's a little hurtful. No one is ever happy to see me, you know?" His tone was laced with false sorrow. "Ever."

Deborah remained silent. Her heart was pounding wildly, her fingertips numb with adrenaline and fear.

_Aaron you bastard. You've killed us. You've brought this crazy man here to me and your son. I hope you burn in hell for this._

"Now, back to the, ah, subject at hand," the man continued. "Your husband....he left and you don't know where he is. Am I right?"

Those dark eyes studied her keenly, awaiting her answer.

"Right."

"Huh. Well how about that." His tongue sloshed around in his cheek as he regarded Deborah and Richard. "I'm assuming you don't know how to get ahold of him? 'Cause I really _really_ need to speak with him."

"No," she sighed. "If I knew I'd tell you in a heartbeat. Trust me."

"I'm sure you would."

For a few moments they merely stared at one another. Deborah could feel Richard pressed against her legs and wanted to turn around to check on him. Unwilling to look away from the stranger, she settled for slipping a hand behind her to touch the boy's arm. The feeling of her son's warm skin both comforted her and made her aware of how much she could lose tonight.

The man noticed the gesture and he craned his head to see Richard. "Hi there," he said merrily. "You're Richard, right?"

The child whimpered and Deborah moved to block the man's view. "Please don't. He's only eight."

"Don't _what_?" The man's gaze snapped back to her.

"Don't hurt him." Her voice trembled, she couldn't help it.

"Aw, all I was doing was saying hi. Hey, why dontcha put those bags down? It's okay. Really."

Deborah realized she was still holding the grocery bags. For a moment she considered throwing them at him but dissuaded herself from it. Instead she dropped them. One toppled over, sending a few cans of spaghetti and meatballs to roll across the kitchen floor. Behind her Richard sat his bag down gingerly.

"Good good. Now, we're all gonna go sit in the living room and, um, converse for a bit. Hm? Now get moving, both of you."

Something in his tone made her balk and he snorted in irritation. "I said _move_."

She grasped Richard's hand and pulled him along to the living room. The stranger moved behind them, herding them along. Deborah caught a dim reflection of herself as she passed the kitchen window and was shocked. Her short dark hair was plastered to her skull from nervous sweat but her eyes were serene, the set of her jaw determined.

_Who is that woman? How is she not screaming and crying right now?_

"Have a seat on the couch right there. I guess I don't have to tell you not to try anything, do I?"

Deborah sat down on the couch, pulling Richard close to her. The boy's body was rigid with fear but he was quiet. He wouldn't look at the man, instead keeping his gaze on the wall.

The man flipped a lamp on, then threw himself down on the recliner across from them. In the brighter light Deborah could see him better. He was younger than she would have expected a hired thug to be, perhaps mid twenties, and at one time he might have been handsome but his scars and oddly disconnected stare canceled that out.

"You can call me Jack by the way," he said pleasantly. "Normally I don't tell just anyone my name.....but since I already know yours. Fair is fair." He shrugged sheepishly.

"What are you going to do to us?" Deborah asked dully.

Jack arched an eyebrow. "Cut right to the chase don't you? Well, here's the thing. I'm supposed to kill your old man. Obviously."

Richard made a sobbing sound and squirmed closer to her. Deborah put her arm around him, making soft shushing sounds.

Jack ignored them and continued. "Not collect the ten grand he owes. Not arrange a payment plan. Oh no, he's _way_ past that point. Nope, just kill him, in a rather bloody and unpleasant way."

She swallowed. "If you give me time I might be able to find him. All I ask is you not hurt Richard or me."

"Well, see, that's the problem _Deborah_," he ran a gloved hand through his greasy hair. "I don't have _time_. No no no. My, um, employers want results. Tonight."

"What can I do then? Just tell me and I'll do it. Anything you want."

And she meant it. She knew this man was capable of anything, even killing a child. He exuded menace. And as terrified as she was, she knew she'd gladly do whatever he asked to keep Richard safe. Even if it meant her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this story. Next update should be much faster.

"Anything I want," he repeated thoughtfully and laughed. "That's noble of you Deborah. Really."

"Please," Deborah said through parched lips. "All I ask is......."

"Don't hurt the kid. Yeah yeah, I know." He smacked his lips and leaned forward, dark eyes burning with hellish amusement. "Don't be um......_redundant_. It's boring."

She didn't respond, merely stared at him. Jack held her gaze until she finally looked away.

"Look, you really don't have anything to offer me. Nothing I can think of anyway, and I'm a guy with a _lot_ of ideas. I guess you could say I'm a bit of a visionary...." He cocked his head, greasy strands of hair falling over his forehead. "Unless _you_ had something in mind......."

The suggestiveness of his tone sickened and infuriated her but she bit back the urge to make a scathing remark.

_Richard. There is nothing but him. Your pride has no business here._

She glanced down at her son's blond head. Richard looked up at her, his expression bewildered.

_He's just a boy, he hasn't done anything to deserve this. Just a boy and his pathetic father has put him in this predicament._

The fury on her face must have been evident because Jack snickered.

"Now it's sinking in. It isn't fair is it?" His tongue rolled around in his cheek and mirth bled into his tone. "No, it isn't fair. At all. Right Deborah?"

After a moment of silence she realized he was awaiting her response.

"Right," she answered, still looking at her son.

"Tell ya what," he rose from the chair and clapped his hands together. "Put the kid in his room. It's time for the, um, adults to have a little chit-chat."

* * *

_She'd done as he said, put Richard in his room and told him to stay there._

_"No matter what," she'd whispered urgently. "You stay in here. You hear me?"_

_"Mommy he's crazy," Richard had hissed. "He'll hurt you! I know he will!"_

_"Shh," she admonished, eyes straying to Jack. He was leaning against the bedroom's doorway watching them with amusement on his scarred face. "He won't hurt me. I promise."_

_Richard shook his head, tears welling up in his hazel eyes. "He _will_ Mommy. He'll.....he'll......"_

_Deborah grabbed him by the shoulders, giving him a little shake. She hated to do this, wanted more than anything to draw the child to her and sob into his hair, but she had no choice. She had to be strong. She had to be made of steel. "Listen to me. Everything is going to be fine! You just do as I said and everything will be great. Understand me?"_

_"Listen to your Mom kid," Jack interjected. "The longer you keep her here the longer you draw this out. So let's cut out the waterworks. Hm?"_

_Richard shot Jack a look of pure terror and sniffled._

_"I love you," Deborah told Richard. "Don't you ever forget that."_

_She hugged him close, feeling his tears on her chest and struggling to hold her own back._

_Don't make him think this is a final goodbye. Give him some hope, you owe him that at least._

_"I'll be back," she assured him. "And then we'll have some ice cream. Okay?"_

_Richard regarded her with injured eyes. "Okay Mom. I love you."_

_"I love you too little boy." She forced a smile onto her face._

* * *

And now here they were, back in the living room. Deborah was on the couch, Jack lounging on the recliner_._

"Sooo, tell me.....how do you feel about your hus-band? You hate him for......." he motioned to himself. "this? Tell the truth."

She returned his gaze. "Yes I do." she said flatly.

He grinned, pleased with her answer. "Yeah I guess ya would."

"Tell me what you want from me. Let's not....let's not draw this out." She shuddered at what he might have planned for her but she wanted to know.

_My imagination is running wild. I'd rather know than wonder. At least then I'll know what I'm up against. And maybe, just maybe, I can figure something out. A plan, I need a plan._

"Hm, so anxious. Seems to me you'd dread hearing my answer. But no......not you," his expression grew mischievous. "You must be formulating a little, uh, _plan_ in that head of yours."

"No. I just want to know what's going to happen to me and my son."

"Half-truths......something tells me you've got a lot of experience with those."

He rose from the recliner, one shoulder slightly raised, weight back on one leg. Deborah was reminded of a giant long-legged spider, desecrating her home with its presence.

"But you're gonna be honest with me Deborah. Aren't you?" He nodded, as much to himself as to her. "Yeah you will be. We're gonna be, um, fast friends for a little while. And then.....then we'll see how you come out of this." He seated himself next to her on the couch, keeping a careful distance between them.

"You want to be friends, right?" he continued, his voice light and cheerful. "Because if you don't I can go pay a visit to your kid and then we can call it even. Your call."

"For Christ's sake," she snapped. "I told you I'd do anything you asked........"

"Ah ta ta Deb. Don't hurt my feelings, hm?"

Deborah sighed, slumping in resignation. He was playing a sadistic game, one she didn't yet understand, and the stakes were too high to screw up.

"I want to be friends, yes." she said mechanically.

He stretched lazily, cracking his knuckles as he did so. "Ah, that's wonderful Deb. Just _wonderful_."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the update delay. This is the last chapter.

* * *

He had been talking nonstop for what seemed like forever.

Deborah only half listened to him, just enough to nod or make an appropriate response on the few occasions he paused. She didn't care about what he had to say, most of it was the ravings of a madman anyway. All she could think of was how to get out of this. A selfish corner of her mind told her if it wasn't for Richard she could try a swift run into the kitchen, straight to her cutlery set.

But with Richard around she couldn't take the chance of failing. She was literally frozen in place, forced to listen to this insane man ramble on about murdering his parents and burning their house down.

"You're a bad listener Deb." His voice broke into her thoughts.

"I am?"

"Mm-hm. And do you wanna know why?"

Deborah stared straight ahead, hands tightly clasped. "Sure."

"Well, first of all you're obviously not listening to me. I mean, what kind of friend just sits there like a robot while you're pouring your heart out? Hm?" He sounded hurt.

"I'm....I'm sorry. Just worried is all."

"Secondly," he continued, as if he'd never heard her. "You won't even look at me. Almost as if, um, as if you couldn't _stand_ the sight of me. Like I'm a monster."

She was about to respond when she felt something clamp over her throat and she was hauled up and shoved against the wall. Suddenly his face was in hers, his scarred mouth set in a tight frown, eyes blazing.

"Am I right Deb?" His hand tightened around her neck. "Can you not stand the sight of me?"

She gasped, clawing at his arms ineffectually. She raised a knee, thinking to nail him in the groin, but he grabbed her by the hair with his free hand and slammed her head against the wall.

"Aw, c'mon now. You're not playing nice. And....if you keep making noise the kid is gonna come out. Do you want him to come out and see this?"

Dizzy, she shook her head no and he patted her on the head, his grip on her throat relaxing.

"Good, 'cause if he does come out it might be traumatizing for him. Don't you think? To see his mother like this?"

"Yes," she breathed. Christ she hated him. She hated the sweat and gasoline smell of him, she hated the sound of his voice. Never a fan of guns, she found herself wishing she had one.

_If I did I'd shoot him in the gut and watch him bleed out onto the floor. I'd watch him die and I'd laugh, laugh, laugh._

As if he could read her mind he began to laugh. The sound was shrill and terrifying, teetering on the edge of sanity. Deborah tried to shrink away from him but it was impossible.

"Oh you're just fur-ious aren't you?" he sneered. "If you could only see the look on your face right now. I'd hate to get on your bad side Deb. I bet you busted 'ol Aaron's balls a time or two, didn't ya?"

"Only when he needed it," she snapped. "Which was most of the time."

Her remark brought about a volley of giggles. "Oh I'm sure. I mean, what can you do when you're married to a degenerate gambling addict? I bet it was hard on you and the kid, wasn't it?"

Deborah stared into his eyes and blinked. Here he was, pinning her against the wall in her own living room and he was asking her about her marriage?

"Yeah. It was."

Jack's implacable gaze never wavered from hers, yellowed teeth showing in an amused grin. "Tell me then, how do you feel about Aaron? Huh? You hate him? Would you like to see him punished for what he's done to you and the kid?"

She hesitated. "Why do you even care?"

Irritation flickered over his features. "Just answer the questions Deb. Play my game and this will be over, hm?"

"Okay then. Yes I hate him....at least I do now. He....."

"He ran away and left you to _me_. Spent all the money and left you and Richard alllll alone to live on spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yes."

"What kind of man, what kind of, uh, _father_ does that? What do you think should happen to him?"

"Um.....pun....punished."

His gloved hand tightened around her neck momentarily, letting her know he had all the control. "Be more specific. _Please_."

"He should be hurt!" she hissed, tiring of the game. "Tortured and killed! I don't really give a damn at this point and I swear to God if I knew where he was I'd tell you. If you'll give me a few minutes I'll find him for you. I don't care...." her breath was coming fast and her eyes burned with tears. "I don't care about him, only my son and I. Oh please, please...."

"Good. Good. That's good," he whispered approvingly. "Happy you feel that way Deb. Now, we're almost done. Okay?"

"_Okay_." she mouthed silently, trying to blink away the tears.

He nodded at her, then rolled his eyes to the ceiling in thought. "And how do you feel about me?"

"What?"

"You heard me. And don't hold back. I'll know if you're lying."

"What do you want to know?"

He smiled and thrust his face closer to hers. It was all she could do to not look away from him. An unreasonable part of her was petrified his face might touch hers, that she might feel his scars on her own smooth skin.

"The first thing that comes to your mind," he grinned. "Go."

Without thinking she began. "Bastard."

"Uh-huh. Unoriginal. Keep going."

"Insane."

"Ohhh, never heard that one before."

"Ugly. Lost. Scary."

Jack snickered. "Sweet talk, hm?"

"Crazy. Thug."

"You already said insane. Same thing." He seemed to be enjoying the game immensely.

"Hate. Death."

"Now you're just trying to flatter me."

"Monster. _Freak_."

The last word seemed to have an impact on him. "Okay. Stop. We're finished."

Deborah complied, eyeing him hopefully."You're going to....go away now?"

"You know....these organized crime guys," Jack began, ignoring her. His hand remained firmly on her throat. "They have these little rules. No women no kids.....that kind of thing. No matter what, you don't hurt a guy's family. They have all these codes of conduct yet they're willing to hire a guy like me to do jobs. Now a guy like me.....I _love_ to get my hands dirty. I never get them as dirty as I want though, that's the unfortunate part. So in a way tonight is my resignation letter to them. Get what I'm saying?"

"No, not really."

He giggled, the sound giving her goosebumps. "I know you don't Deb. It doesn't matter. Not to you. Hey, you wanna know something funny?"

He looked at her expectantly, then kept going when she didn't answer.

"Ever cut someone's head off while they're still alive? No, of course you haven't. Well, let me tell you...it isn't like the movies. When you start sawing on their neck they scream and yell and struggle. It isn't quick. Then....when you start cutting through their windpipe they squeal." His eyes widened in delight. "It sounds like a pig. They're trying to breath, see, and they can't."

The fear grew stronger, turning into icy despair. "Why are you telling me this?"

His tongue darted over his lips as he studied her. "Because that's what I did to Aaron."

She began to thrash, knowing it was over. He was playing with her this whole time, lying to her.

"Hey. Calm down Deb. If you don't I'll go in there and your kid can go the rest of his life with a face like mine."

Her struggling subsided and she glared at him, panting.

"That's better. See, I wasn't exactly honest with you Deb."

"You fucking piece of shit," she raged. "Why are you doing this?"

"Shshsh. As I was saying...I wasn't honest with you. I already found your husband. And...." he shrugged sheepishly. "You can guess the rest. If it's any consolation he begged me not to hurt you or the kid. _Begged_. I told him I wouldn't. See....I came here on my own. No one sent me here."

"Oh my god," Deborah whispered. "Why......"

His free hand lifted in one swift motion and suddenly her throat was burning. At first she thought he had hit her. And then she felt the blood.

"Why? _Because_." Jack said, his tone almost tender. "Isn't that enough?"

He released her and she fell at his feet, unable to keep herself upright. She held a hand to her cut throat, trying to staunch the flow of blood but it was no use. Darkness flooded in at the edges of her vision, swallowing all light.

She heard him speaking from somewhere above her but couldn't make out the words. The blackness took her and she knew no more.

* * *

He watched her die, humming to himself the whole time. When she was gone he glanced around the house. He briefly considered telling the kid it was okay to come out but decided against it.

_Time to leave._

He wiped his bloody knife on Deborah's sofa and slipped out the front door into the night.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end. Kind of a nasty little story. Sorry again it took so long to update and thanks for the reviews and PMs!


End file.
